


The Bigger Man's Dick

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Transformation, M/M, Roleplay Logs, Transformation, implied cuckolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: Old RP Logs: Graham invites a guy over and gets more than he bargained for when a big dominant man steps into a new domain.





	The Bigger Man's Dick

Things were going great for Graham Greene. The 24 year old had just graduated college, landed a fucking nice job, had a steady girlfriend as well as several "friends" on the side for those times his girlfriend wasn't enough. It really couldn't be any better for him. It helped that he was hot, he was cocky as balls but it was also true that he was hot. He had that chiseled badboy look that people went wild for.   
  
Whenever Graham girlfriend was away he tended to go out and find people, usually women but occasionally guys. He would tell you he wasn't gay or anything like that, he just tried it once and liked it, he wasn't into dudes, it was more of a "When there were no girls around" and it helped that he had an "I'll try anything once" mindset.   
  
Right now his girlfriend was out at work, which he had repeatedly asked her to quit just so she could stay home and help him with his undiagnosed sex addiction problem to no avail. Which meant he'd have to get his rocks off some other way. Jacking off was out of the question, his opinion on it was only the faggots and geeks did it, he was hot enough to fuck. However since it was only 10 in the morning he really couldn't go out which left fucking apps as he liked to call them. Girls were always a bit tricky on these and he was in and impatient mood so he opted for grindr instead, scrolling through until he noticed one face in particular.   
  
Graham's girlfriend had a "friend", named Syris. Graham had thought they were banging until she insisted that the big Arcanine was gay and actually into Graham, but even then he didn't entirely believe it. The mutt was always hostile to him, or so he felt. Graham found himself grinning as he pulled open the dog's profile and hit the message button before sending the mutt his location data without even saying hi. He figured he could explain it away as a "test" because he was paranoid if things went weird, however if things went well he could have some regular tail on the side as well.   
  
Syris was an interesting fellow, he did not believe in anything, and would openly tell people "Nothing you do matters" type guy. Much older pushing into his mid thirties the Arcanine detective did however believe in one thing, pleasure. Very much a hedonist and who could have guessed that under his mask of law and order, nihilism and out right an asshole of a guy there was a pleasure and sex loving dog. Other cops on the force knew of his exploits and they could not hold it against him or even tease him about it. The quiet and deeply reserved canine would always own up to it, and turned their jokes on their sides.   
  
It was easy for Grahams girlfriend to assume he was a gay canine, for lately he had been in a male only streak. For the last year or so he had not had sex with a single female. Opting out for the pleasures of the male form for a season or two. Unlike Graham, Syris viewed jacking off much differently, pleasure was everything and flapping off was awesome for the canine cop. At ten in the morning the fire-hound her the jingle of Grindr. The large, muscular and rather large hound rolled over from his side to take his phone.   
  
"Oh...Erica's boyfriend huh. Sexy dude, love the muscles and tone on that one..." he licks his lips and replies back. "Whats up?" and hitting send. The canine leaning back in his bed, his large throbbing cock already out and his paw stroking slowly for just a few more pumps before stopping. "I think I will save this load, this one looks promising." he mutters under his breath.   
  
Graham shot back a simple text: "Get over here and sit on my dick." It wasn't anything truly impressive, but it was still above average. It was one he had taken a while ago specifically for the app. He spent his time getting ready, pulling out condoms and getting out his industrial sized bottle of lube. He wasn't wearing much intentionally, just a pair of designer boxer-briefs that made everything look nicer, and a gold chain around his neck. His hair looked perfectly done, having spent nearly an hour on it just after his shower that morning.   
  
Patience was never Graham's thing, and it wasn't even a minute later when he shot another one: "If you don't hurry I'm going to blow this on someone else." He then sent a picture of his cock to the older Arcanine as he sat on his couch, sipping a beer. He was already chubbing up pretty bad. As he sat there he rubbed his cock with his beer bottle idly and grinning stupidly at his phone, thinking about how clever he was.   
  
The seasoned hound snickered at his text and rolled out of the bed and headed for the shower. He took his time to be honest sending a text just before getting into the shower. "One my way don't worry." Standing in the shower and letting the hot water sooth his tired muscles and wash his fur clean. As the water ran through his fur and skin the fire hound was pondering what he would do with his morning of random sex? He was a switch as they put it, taking and giving just the same. However Grahams impatience and cocky attitude drove a wedge in his initial plan of getting a fat cock in his ass. Turning the water off and beginning to dry himself as the second text from Graham came in. Reading it over and shaking his head giving a reply. "Dont worry it will be worth the wait." and send. The hound figured that getting the boy to squirm a bit would be good and went off to dress.   
  
He knew where they lived and once dressed hopped in his car and began driving off. A silent drive towards the males house with the windows down, feeling the cool air rushing against his face and fur. Coming to the subdivision and pulling inside of the parking space the large fire hound climbed from his car and made for the door. He too was dressed lightly, wearing only a simple pair of shorts and tee shirts. Standing at the door and knocking firmly and bellowing out. "Open the door." he barks the instant he finished knocking. His voice coming off as a bit humorous as the hound slipped his paws into his pockets and waited.   
  
At this point Graham had given up on Syris and was currently browsing his other options, none of which seemed all that decent. When the knock came he wondered if he should even open it, but his other prospects weren't looking too good at this point so he decided it would be best for his cock to take what he could get. He huffed as he grabbed his empty beer bottle and tossed it in the trash on the way.   
  
"Bout fuckin time." Graham grunted as he finally opened the door to find the taller male. Graham held himself like he was much bigger than he was, the way he looked at Syris was that of ambivalence, slight disgust, and annoyance. It didn't matter that the man was over half a foot taller than him, more built than him, and probably had a much bigger dick than him, in Graham's mind Syris was a fag and Graham was straight and in need of a cocksucker.   
  
Graham turned and headed back into the apartment towards the bedroom. "Get naked already so you can lube my cock up for your ass." He barked as he walked. Graham's cock might not have been impressive, but his strict workout regime had done some wonders on his ass, it wasn't the biggest but it was round, tight, and it definitely looked fuckable. It looked like the kind of ass that you could just relentless pound or spank or pound and spank until the owner was left crying and begging to stop.   
  
Syris chuckled almost out loud at his attitude and it was then and there he really decided to go through with his plan. He about had enough of the Graham and merely winked as he said. "Oh come now Graham, no need to be so grumpy. You are about to get a fine ass to fuck cheer up." he snickers back resting a large paw on his shoulder and firmly reminding the human at just how much bigger, and stronger he was compared to the male below. The biggest difference between those two was that Syris did not feel the need to remind himself of who or what he is; however he got a vibe from Graham that he did, and it was why he was such an asshole. Although, the hound could not prove it. With a shrug he motioned himself to the bedroom, strange how he knew where it was.   
  
Shutting the door the canine bit his lip firmly at the sight of Grahams ass. Taking a moment to gawk at it as his mind flooded with lusty ideas and thrills. Moving to the bed and spreading his legs and patting a spot next to him. "Take a seat, I have a fun idea for you Graham.." he murrs back and begins panting softly in excitement. "Ya know, I would love to like and eat out your ass..." the dog grins wide hoping the male would fall for the bait. All he needed was this, and then the stupid human would be his.   
  
Graham looked at him for a moment after sitting down. He wasn't knew to this, He knew he had a great ass and gays loved to worship it, he even had his girlfriend have a go at it one time. Graham found his attitude softening slightly as he felt sex was growing closer and closer and he was finally getting his rocks off.   
  
"That all? Well I guess I could do with some help getting hard after the wait you put me through." His words were condescending and spiteful but his tone was noticeably more playful than before. His air of cockiness didn't seem to soften at all, he kept his chin up and his eyes focused. His legs were wide and his bulging crotch was apparent. "On one condition. I'm no fag or anything so I don't wanna be on my back lookin at you. And right after you better get to work on what's important." He spoke with the same annoyed tone before as he motioned towards his crotch. He didn't waste anytime getting his underwear off and getting on all fours on the bed with his back arched so his face was down in the sheets and his ass was in the air.   
  
It was a sight, two smooth, round globes with just the right amount of peach fuzz on them. In between the two globes was his straight, virgin asshole, just waiting to be pleasured. Graham was just walking straight into Syris' trap, worse he still thought he was in charge of the situation.   
  
It was perfect, looking away all fours, and best of all he was going to have the great pleasure of rapping his ass nice and hard before his cock would fuse inside. Drooling at this point he let it pool in his paw as the thick dog spittle lubed his cock nice and slick as it globbed down his shaft. Syris took one last moment to admire his body, the curves, his cock, his fine ass and muscles. All of which would soon become nothing but a slab of canine cock meat soon enough. The hound closed in and actually scooted up onto his knees. Getting right behind the male as his fat canine cock slapped between his cheeks. "You see the thing is Graham..."   
  
"Shut the fuck up faggot!" He snarled back as Graham would realize just how strong the Arcanine was. His paw pressing down against the back of his head and pinning him down firmly into the pillows. His grip was tight like a vice on his head and the weight of it arm pushing him down was like a barbell. His other paw slapping his round ass hard watching it wave and giggle firmly from the blow. As his body was pinned the canine lined up his cock and with a hard thrust, rammed it inside his ass. "FUCK YA." he spits out in a snarl of pleasure. His long fat canine cock swooping in back and forth non stop as the dog wastes no time in fucking his ass at a nice and steady pace. "See thing is...I am fucking sick of you Graham...and all your bullshit..so enjoy it, because you wont be around for much longer...well not as a human that is." he cackles back and rides the males ass.   
  
The pissed off "What the fuck!" that came from Graham's mouth was nothing compared to the scream that had came after as the cock barged into his hole. A thing about dog dicks is that they were made to be pushed into tight spaces, the tapered tip made them perfect for slipping inside easily, however Syris' was already really fucking big, the shear girth stretched Graham out in unimaginable ways. "HOLY FUCK! PLEAS FUCK TAKE IT OUT! FUCK PLEASE IT'S TOO BIG!!!" Graham began crying out, his hips began jerking and he tried to drag himself away but there was no escape, even if he managed to scoot away there was the headboard in front of him and 230 pounds of muscled dog behind him. To say Graham was fucked would be meaningful in more way than one in this situation.   
  
Graham felt the massive, curvy phallus slip in, the pulsing thing was absolutely huge, and it felt even bigger than it actually was thanks to the fact that the only thing Graham had in his ass before was the stray tongue that made it's way in during the heat of the moment once before. Graham's legs were trembling as he felt the cock begin to move, he felt the thick, pink cock push in and out of his hole, thinking it couldn't possibly get worse than this, even as he peered back behind him to look at canine in his face and seeing nothing but glee in Syris' eyes.   
  
The continuous yelps and cries coming from Graham's mouth wasn't entirely painful though, maybe overwhelmed, but somehow he was feeling nothing but pleasure, he was more horrified than anything, horrified that he was enjoying it. At first it did hurt, it hurt a fucking lot, but the sharp stabbing pain faded after a few moments and now it was beginning to feel like his ass was molding to the dog's cock, ramming against something inside him and soon Graham couldn't take it anymore and he felt his balls tighten and pull up and his cock just squirt out onto the sheets beneath him.   
  
The barrel shaped shaft made quick work of his tight pucker, spreading around his shaft like a tight fitting glove of flesh. The hound was enjoying his screams and moans, the sounds of an arrogant and cocky male being knocked down a few pegs in the best way possible, being fucked by a real man. It was more than just cock size, it was how he fucked as well, how his hips moved back and forth, how his body rocked and bucked along the males ass with each blow, and even down to his speed. Syris was a real man more than Graham could ever be.   
  
His wet spit slicked cock pumped in and out at a rough speed, the stick spit causing a wet "shlurp..shllick...shurlp" sound as his hips made contact to his plush fat ass. His wet fur around his groin matting with his thrusts. His large knot was at his back door, causing his pucker to stretch just a little bit more each and every impact his knot made to that ass hole. Precum was pouring from his cock head and spilling inside his ass. A hot wave of liquid warmth flooding his insides with those precum shots. "Oh fuck yes you got a fucking great ass hole." he groins back and gives a single hard thrust taking a moment to roll his hips around making his knot drill into his ass. "Ohh..fucking hell look who's the real faggot..you just fucking jizzed and I am not even CLOSE to being done." he grips him by the hair and pulling back. "Say it, say your a fucking faggot and you love my dog cock." he growls once again.   
  
His bucking only became more intense as soon as he saw the human cum so swiftly. Letting go of his hair as both paws slapped at his ass hard and took grip to his hips. Grahams ass was certainly molding around his cock and taking it like a fish to water. The large canine shivering in pleasure as his throbbing mass of meat barrel against his insides keeping his ass gaped as the tapered tip drilled at his prostate.   
  
The first time the Knot touched Graham's asshole he began screaming harder. He was begging for Syris to stop, to please don't knot him but it wasn't working. Each time he felt the knot kiss his whole sent a jolt through his spine, he could feel the oversized bulge stretch his hole out even farther, each time it nearly made him go cross-eyed. He felt he was losing control of himself, his body felt like it was on fire. His heart was pounding and he was sweating like a pig. He felt the man pull him back and even that sent a shiver of pleasure right down his dick as he was being manhandled. The series of words that came out of his mouth were alien to him, and they might've sounded almost like garble to anyone who wasn't paying close attention but the words could easily be made out with close attention.   
  
"I-I'm a- I'm a fuckin faggot... I love- love, d-dog dick!!!"   
  
Then he felt his face slam into the bed. The entire bed frame was shaking violently, the posts were slamming into the wall with such force that cracks and indents were starting to appear. He was definitely losing it, worse he could feel himself slipping, his will was melting away and his screaming became moaning. He was basically drooling onto the sheets which were now soaked with not only his spit, but his own sweat and cum. He had all but verbally given into the man's prowess.   
  
"Oh fuck thats right you whore...and I ain't waiting for your permission. Time to fucking make you into my bitch." he snarls back and the bed frames stop shaking. The heavy shaking and pounding came to a stop it would have seemed that Syris was easing up on the lad. However, he was not, turning to look back all Graham would see is a 200+ pound Arcanine re-positioning himself over the male. His body laying into his back pressing those torso muscles into his backside as his weight bore down on the male. It was too heavy for him to hold up, not after getting fucked to hard and blowing a massive load all over the sheets. The human would feel himself going flat his body pressing along the bed flush to the blankets.   
  
The hot mist off the canines breath permeated along his neck and ears. Beads of his moisture condensed into droplets tickling down his throat as Syris' voice become more feral, more grating in his ears. The canine was laying flat along Graham, his body holding still for the moment as he took in a deep breathe. "This is going to fucking hurt you piece of shit...don't worry wont hurt for long." the dog said as his hips forked back, rising up and then slamming down with all the force his could ever deliver with his legs and hips. The massive knot, the bulp of cock crashed into his pucker like a hammer. Pressing against his hole hard and causing it to open up just a little bit more before it closed with the knots retreat. Reeling back from his thrust the arcanine delivered it again, and again.   
  
Syris was silent save but his feral grunts and snarls of pleasure as he took a slow, jack hammering approach to knotting the male. Everything depended on it, once he was knotted it could really begin. His cock spurts more hot precum into his ass, and the on of the bed posts snapped against the force of the thrust. "Fuck...just a few more.."   
  
If Graham was in any way lucid he would describe the feeling of the dog ramming his knot into his ass hole as the feeling of someone repeatedly punching his asshole. It should have been painful but he was too doped up from the fucking to really feel pain at this point, the canine had bruised his prostate to the point his dick was drooling out cum without stopping, his eyes were half lidded, and his mouth hung open in a constant droning moaning, whimpering noise. His hands meanwhile held his asscheeks apart, gripping each bulbous mound so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.   
  
With each repeated thrust Graham felt the knot slip a little deeper in, they were so powerful and hard he could feel the legs of the bed give a little bit and more than once he heard something that sounded like a wooden snap. It complimented the almost sickeningly lewd squelching noise that was made every time Syris thrust into Graham's gaped asshole. There was so much precum inside grant now that with each thrust a bit squirted out, running down his taint and onto his tight balls before dripping onto the sheets beneath him, joining the puddle of bodily fluids Graham was wallowing in.   
  
Graham knew what was coming, not the full extent of it but he knew Syris was going to knot him, to make him his bitch, and something about that made his entire body tingle, his cock twitch. Each thrust brought the canine knot a little bit closer to it, he could feel the powerful, sharp thrusts pushing deeper each time, stretching him more than he thought possible, and each time causing his moan to rise sharply into what was nearly a scream, and each time it got farther into him, the louder it got.   
  
Graham’s moans, scream all of it fuel for the fire that was Syris. His mind also was off from sentience and almost reverted to a feral mindset. All he could do was try and get that tri-lobed knot inside the male, he needed to breed, he needed to knot. The boys asshole was stretching halfway around the knot before slipping back out, another thrust and again the boys ass gripped at the halfway point around the knots thickest center. A deep nearly vicious growl came from his throat, his sweating wet body rising up dripping his heated mess on the males form. Panting slowly pressing himself upright just slightly as hot wet breathes of passion and exertion came from his breath. The deep huffing of his lungs napping at the humans back. Sliding his cock back all the way out, looking at Grahams gaping hole as precum flowed freely out and down his ass. Holding his cock the Arcanine slide it back inside and then giving everything he could in a single muster SLAMMED down!   
  
He cock ran into his ass all the way to the knot, Grahams pucker punched hard as it gaped around the knot accepting what it could until it could stretch no more, wrapped around the mid point and stuck right there. Pain like no other would ravage his ass and body the canine above him snorting in frustration before pressing down again, and again, and...AGAIN! His anal ring having no choice but stretch further as the huge bulb slipped inside his anus and his pucker free to clench down at the base of his cock. With the baseball like knot inside his ass it began swelling, and with that Graham was "tied" to Syris. He could not pull off, not until he was finished and the knot deflated.   
  
Letting out a massive howl, his body shaking, muscles quivering around as if undergoing an orgasm, but no cum pumped from his cock. Something did happen, but Graham would not feel a drop of cum inside him as he was knotted. All he felt was the pressured bulb pushing inside his body and returning the pain it gave him for pleasure, roiling pleasure soaked the human as the canine cock tied him off throbbing powerfully inside his body. "FUCK..YES..FAGGOT...SURRENDER!" He grunts back and bucks his hips into his ass a bit more catching his breathe after the ordeal   
  
It wasn't just that Graham was basically a virgin and thus was incredibly tight, but Syris' cock was huge. He basically had to rearrange Graham's insides to get his cock all the way in, knot and all. Worse Graham wanted it inside him. He arched his back, pressing his ass up, trying to contort his body to accommodate it. One part of him just wanted it to be over, the other part never wanted it to end.   
  
The second the knot was in however, Graham felt a sudden jolt, a wave of warmth sliding over his body like a sheet of magical warmth. It started from his ass and slowly engulfed his body until he felt the hairs on his head tingle. "Ohhhh fuuuuuuck..." he groaned with drool handing from his mouth. He jerks, pulling away from Syris, only to feel the knot tug keep him in place, he jerks again, but this time something else keeps him there. "Wha- Fuuuuuck!" He feels dizzy, like he's suddenly really really drunk. His heart is pounding and he can almost feel the blood pumping through his veins. There is a strange pressure on his insides, like everything in his body is being compressed. It's incredibly uncomfortable but also incredibly pleasurable.   
  
Graham reached back and placed his hand on Syris hips and tried to push him off but it was the weakest push he could muster. Graham wasn't feeling too good, his body was hot, impossibly hot and Syris' crushing weight was getting more and more unbearable by the second, but at the same time it also felt really good. His skin was utterly on fire with pleasure. He writhed underneath the oversize canine and he could feel the soft, sweaty fur grind into his skin and it felt impossibly good, almost like he was jacking off.   
  
Syris rose up slowly his breath caught up to him as the canine slipped to his knees. His cock had begun fusing inside his ass, and anal canal. As the fusion spread so did his cock flesh, merging the surrounding flesh into the cock of Syris. His ass cheeks were turning a shade of red, deepening in color as the thin lines of veins began to appear in the red flesh. His ass cheeks were pulling back, shifting from high up to low and level with his cock as the flesh compressed around his knot. "Oh fuck..ya...see..I am going to turn you into my fucking cock..permanently little faggot..." he grunts back as his hip bones, muscles and tissues seem to magically liquefy and re-purpose as cock matter. It was spreading around and fast, shifting down as it spread to his legs.   
  
The humans legs began to simply suck in on themselves as if boneless. Receding back into a massive wad of flesh as they rapidly could not be discerned as legs at all but rather spheres of flesh. The color of his skin began to darken, slowly deepening in shades until it hit a dark black-brown color. Seeping upwards into the canines massive balls as the flesh and matter of his legs began to assimilate to his balls becoming them entirely. "Oh fuck yes...that's it...hehe..fuck once you are my dog cock I think I am going to fuck your girlfriend." he grunts back feeling the mass inside his balls grow and merge into testicles.   
  
"Fuckin... wha...?" Were the last words that left Graham's quivering mouth. He felt his body continuously heat up. He couldn't feel the man's cock in his ass anymore but he could still feel something, a desire etching itself into his brain, the need to fuck and cum. Graham was utterly horrified, but no matter what he couldn't do anything about it. It felt like a dream where you're running away but you feel so slow and heavy, his brain felt slow and heavy. His face was dragging along the sheets, he couldn't move at all, He tried doing something, literally anything but he felt he couldn't even turn his head at this point.   
  
Graham felt his eyes shut and all was black, he couldn't open them up again but the pleasure remained inside him. The bogginess increased, like someone was stuffing his head full of cotton. He heard the words Syris spoke but nothing registered in his brain, or whatever was left of it. He kept struggling, but he had been so lost and his new innate desires were growing to be too much. He knew he should stop, he knew he should fight it but it felt too good. He wanted to be used, he wanted to be touched, he wanted to cum so badly, but it just wasn't happening. He felt incredibly pint up, he felt Syris' balls, he felt the intense desire to breed, to fuck. He felt manlier than he had ever felt in his life. He was a cock now and he wanted to be touched.   
  
Syris' paws stroked and kneaded along his body, working it firmly as if stroking his dick. The transformation spread and swiftly, bone,sinew all of his internal organs and bones fusing and changing to become a huge thick cock. His spine merging to the cock and spreading out the nerves along the entirety of his new form, making him increasingly more sensitive to pleasures and touch. His body was losing its inherent human like shape, swelling out along the belly, tapering down just shy of the knot, and barreling upwards near the head. His arms were slicking back, coming into the mass of the cocks shaft.   
  
"Oh fuck yes, so close almost done.." he moans back as his internals aligned with his urethra, precum spilling out from his mouth every time the human dared speak. "That's it, so close now Graham..you will be part of me forever..any last words?" he moans back looking at what was left of him. Releasing his stroking grip and letting the male have his final words as a person before the hound finished him as a cock forever. Pleasure coursed through his cock, pulsating and resonating pleasure into whatever sentient portion of the human male remained.   
  
was left of Graham didn't respond, at this point he barely had lunges anymore, what came was a gurgling shot of precum. However Graham was still somewhat there, not completely gone yet, but he felt the insane horniness radiating from Syris, the desire to breed, the desire to fuck. Graham found himself "squirming", what was left of him was twitching, stimulating the nerves in Syris' cock begging to be used, to cum. Graham felt every inch of his new body, adding onto Syris' own length giving him something that was more akin to a monster than a cock. It felt so incredibly alien, but so incredibly pleasurable as well. He couldn't feel fear or anger anymore, just the pleasure of being a cock, and he wanted to do what cocks do, he wanted to cum.   
  
As the hound stroked him he felt insane pleasure, he could feel the cum building up in Syris' thicker, heavier nutsack, he could feel all the virile swimmer readying themselves to launch, and he could feel the muscles tightening with each passing moment. When the hand left him he felt the closest thing he could to pain. It was like the sensation of blue balls except in encompassed his entire being. He continued twitching as if begging for more contact, begging to be used, projecting it the best he could to the point he was trying to push the orgasm out of the dog himself.   
  
Graham’s face was gone, warping and twisting as it became the tapered head of a canines cock. Now throbbing vividly in the open the canine grasped it firmly breathing in deeply at the tough having become extremely sensitive. "Oh..fuck.." he groaned his body finalizing the last points of his change, leaving him as nothing but a cock and nothing to recognize him. He was just the fat cock of Syris Emberheart and he was jerking his new cock firmly. Pumping fast and working it down to the knot the Arcanine panted in feral need. His dick needed to cum, it was so intense, the pressure, the new feeling and waves it felt so good now. With a rasping howl and an "HOLY DEAR FUCKING FUCK YA!" from the fire dog the cock began to spurt out its hot cum load. Pumping from the balls as they tighten up firmly delivering its payload out and spraying cum all over the former humans bed. Everything that was Graham, everything needed for humanity was purged as the canine hosed his bed with his hot white spunk, pooling it in the bed sheets. Streaming ropes of cum and an orgasm that would not subside overwhelmed the hound until he fell onto his back panting and drooling.   
  
After nearly an hour of an orgasm unlike any other the canine rose to his paws and took a deep breath looking at his new cock. "Ya know..I think I am going to test you out on your girlfriend, and even knock her up too. Would you like that?" he murrs to his dick seeing it flex hard on its own outside of Syris' control. Seems Graham was still there, but as something basic,primitive and absolutely perfect for spending eternity as a fat,sweaty, musky dog cock forever...


End file.
